


Erotyczne fantazje 186

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 186

Nie tracąc czasu, dziedziczka pchnęła swoją liderkę na łóżko, obracając ją na brzuch i zdejmując jej czerwone majtki. Chwilę potem głośny jęk odbił się echem w całym pokoju, kiedy Ruby poczuła jak Weiss weszła w nią, wsadzając swój członek w jej ciasny tyłek.

Zrobiła to zdecydowanym ruchem, żeby później chwycić włosy Ruby, zmuszając ją do uniesienia głowy wysoko, podczas gdy posuwała ją szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami swojego penisa.

Srebrnooka dziewczyna jęczała głośno, poddając się rozkoszom oraz poruszając ciałem rytmicznie, w miarę ruchów jej partnerki. Weiss uderzyła dłonią z całej siły w tyłek Ruby, poprawiając kolejnym klapsem i kolejnym.

Chwilę potem, chwyciła swoją liderkę za biodra i naparła na nią z całej siły, dochodząc w niej. Nasienie wypełniło wnętrze tyłka Ruby, a gdy białowłosa dziewczyna wyciągnęła z niej swojego członka, sperma zaczęła wylewać się na zewnątrz.


End file.
